Surprise
by DefectiveWriter
Summary: Scully hasn't been feeling well for a while. Finally she goes and gets checked out and comes home with a surprise for Mulder. I might write more stories with this same timeline but more in the future. Let me know what you think. It would be appreciated since I haven't written fanfiction in a while.


Dana Scully was fast asleep in her bed with her husband, Fox Mulder. Scully stood around 5'4" tall, with shoulder length red hair and blue eyes. Mulder stood around 6' tall, with short brown hair and green eyes. Scully was soon slowly awoken by her husband kissing on her.

"Mmm, baby, not now. I still don't feel good," Scully mumbled. Mulder nodded and snuggled into his wife. The woman opened her eyes and kissed her husband's forehead.

"I love you Scully," Mulder looked at his wife. Scully smiled and snuggled on her husband.

"I love you too, Mulder," Scully smiled. Mulder smiled and got out of bed. Scully laid in bed for another five minutes before she got out of bed as well.

After her shower, Scully went downstairs to join her husband. Mulder was in the kitchen making breakfast. After the scent of the food got to Scully, she became nauseous.

"Are you okay Scully?" Mulder asked when he saw his wife. Scully shook her head and ran to the bathroom. Mulder quickly followed after his wife.

When Mulder entered the bathroom, Scully was kneeling in front of the toilet throwing up. Mulder knelt down next to his wife and held her hair back. When Scully was done vomiting, Mulder grabbed a wet washcloth and cleaned his wife's face up.

"Sorry about that Mulder," Scully mumbled as she stood up. The man smiled at his wife and held her close.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" Mulder mumbled into his wife's hair. Scully nodded.

"Must of been something I ate yesterday upset my stomach," she replied. Mulder nodded and went back to the kitchen with his wife.

A few hours later, while on break at work at the hospital, Scully started to wonder about something. She found one of her colleagues to take some blood from her. She thanked them then went off to drop the blood sample off at the lab.

At the end of her shift, Scully knocked on the doorframe of the lab as she entered the room. The woman who was sitting at the microscope looked up and smiled.

"Hey, I'm guessing you're here to see the results of the blood sample?" the woman grinned. Scully smiled.

"Yes I am Julia," Scully looked at the other woman. Julia stood up and handed Scully the paperwork. As Scully read the results, she started to tear up.

"You're sure this is 100% accurate?" Scully asked the other woman. Julia nodded happily. Scully quickly hugged onto the other woman.

"Congratulations!" Julia said. Scully quickly pulled away from the other woman and apologized.

"Sorry. My husband and I thought I was infertile. I'm so happy right now," Scully said as she wiped her eyes.

"Would you like to see it?" Julia asked happily. Scully nodded and followed Julia to an exam room.

When they got there, Scully laid down on the bed and pulled up her shirt. Julia sat down next to her, put some ultrasound gel on Scully and took an ultrasound.

When Scully saw her baby for the first time, she teared up again. Julia smiled and took some photos for Scully.

"You look like you're about eight weeks along!" Julia said excitedly. Scully nodded, speechless from what she was experiencing. After the ultrasound, Scully quickly went out to the car called her mother.

"Hey Dana, how have you been?" Margaret Scully asked as she picked up the phone.

"Mom, you'll never guess what happened to me," Scully said, trying not to get too excited.

"What is it sweetie?" Margaret asked.

"Mom, I'm eight weeks pregnant!" Scully replied happily.

"Are you serious?! Oh my god! I'm so happy for you! Does Fox know yet?" Margaret asked. Scully smiled.

"He doesn't Mom. Can you meet me at the mall? I want to buy a baby outfit and a card for Mulder. Then give it to him after dinner," Scully explained.

"Of course Dana. I'll be there in thirty minutes," Margaret said.

"Thank you Mom. Love you, see you soon," Scully said as they hung up the phone.

A few hours later, Scully entered her home. The woman quickly ran off to find her husband.

"Hey baby!" Scully said happily when she walked into the kitchen. Mulder turned around and grinned at his wife. Scully went up to her husband and started to kiss him happily.

"Hey, I missed you too," Mulder laughed as he returned the kisses. Scully pulled away from her husband and smiled.

"I invited my mother over for dinner. I hope that's okay," Scully smiled at her husband. Mulder nodded and kissed his wife.

"Of course it is! Dinner should be ready in ten or fifteen minutes, okay baby?" Mulder looked at his wife. Scully smiled and went to the living room to join her mother.

After dinner, Scully and Mulder were cuddled up on the couch together. Margaret sat in the sofa chair watching the couple happily. Scully soon spoke.

"Hey Mulder?" Scully spoke softly. Mulder smiled at his wife and kissed her. Scully returned the kiss.

"Yes?" Mulder replied.

"My Mom and I got you something while we were out shopping," Scully smiled happily at her husband.

"You didn't have to baby," Mulder smiled. Margaret stood up handed Mulder a small gift bag. Mulder smiled at his mother-in-law as she handed him the bag. Scully cuddled up to her husband.

"Can I get a hint?" Mulder asked as he stole a kiss from his wife. Scully shook her head.

Mulder grinned and pulled out a baby onesie. The man stopped and looked at his wife. Scully smiled at her husband and handed him a card.

Mulder quickly opened the card, read it, and looked at the ultrasound photos. The man sat there, staring at the photos in silence.

"I'm eight weeks along. I'm due in the middle of November," Scully said happily after a few minutes. Mulder kissed his wife deeply, while trying not to cry.

"I love you Mulder," Scully spoke softly as Mulder pulled away.

"I love you too. Is this real?" Mulder asked happily. Scully nodded.

"Can I name the baby this time? And give them my last name?" Mulder grinned.

"Of course you can baby. We're keeping this one no matter what happens," Scully assured her husband. Mulder nodded and held his wife close trying to process what he just experienced.


End file.
